Display screens in portable computing devices continue to increase in size. These screens are used to both output graphical data to a user (e.g., text, images, etc) and receive input from the user (e.g., the screen is capacitive touch screen panel). These screens typically have an outer, glass-like layer that is susceptible to scratching. Users will often place a transparent cover over the screen to protect the screen from scratches.
Many portable computing devices have physical buttons proximate their displays. In certain devices, a screen has a portion for displaying graphical data and another portion surrounding this portion that are coplanar. In such devices, the physical buttons are located in the coplanar surface. Some transparent covers cover these buttons, thus making it difficult for a user to actuate the button. Other covers have a hole formed therein to provide the user access to the button. These holes in the transparent covers are unsightly and uncomfortable to the touch. Dirt, grime, and other debris can build up around this opening in the transparent cover. Moreover, the transparent cover can easily separate from the screen around the opening, requiring replacement of the cover.
Accordingly, a transparent cover is needed for portable computing devices that provides ready access to recessed buttons in the screens of such devices without the need to form an opening in the covers.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.